A Hope For Love Chapter One
by kenta's thoughts
Summary: What happens when two strangers who are forced to fight against the world there supposed to save happenfind out there true feelings for each other in the midst of all the chaos of fighting and death For this relationship they need one thing, A hope forluv


A Hope to Love

By Javier

Chapter One

Snow looked down at serah's crystal tear and felt disgusted,ashamed, like he was worse than a filthy l'cie that he is. But yet with all these ugly feelings tormenting him at this peacefull moment he'd happily take those feelings as he sees his new lover,hope, passed out with barley any clothes still intact let alone on his fragile pale body. Snow couldn't resist hopes temptation as the kid naiivly fell asleep next to the worlds biggest pervert cocoon could offer. He picked hope up and before hope could fully cope his position on snows lap he was brutally french kissed by the man he hated the man that took his mother away, the man that made him so mad he nearly killed himself...and yet hes the same man that he now loves

" Snow..what are you doing..w...we just finished how can you already be in the mood i thought old guys like you couldnt do those things..grandpa are you trying to hurt yourself?" Said hope in the most "mood" killing way possible. He knew this would make snow have a cold shower in his pants by just mentioning the age gap they share and everytime he didnt...couldnt fuffill snow's needs he used that hurtfull word

" I. am. not. your. grandpa! im not old..your just too young" * he pounced hope and playfully bit his ear knowing he would get a small reaction from hope " I can't belive this...13 days ago we didn't even know each other let alone ...love * he said blushing as it left a sweet and sour taste in his mouth*

Hope looked into snows foggy light blue eyes and only blushed as he stayed in snows arms as he began feeling warm..and...safe in snows arms. He was too embarressed to say anything but at the same time he didnt want this moment to end. Snows rambing and hopes excitement by a simple touch from snows tightly muscled body. This hell, all this hell was worth it if it meant he could have that moment every day

" but...why me...I thought you and serah...and...after what i did.." began a confused hope wondering if this really is love or just another pedophile trying to get into his pants, The only one who has succeeded.

" We....we were always fighting before she.....you know.. ( im trying to make this spoiler free) and when i met you..it just brought back all those feelings. More feelings than i felt with serah... But your differnt...you make me feel so many things now like..."

Snow picked hope up and frenched hope and hope fell into his trap and melted again in snows arms

" your jsut so innocent and pure..and i dont want any dam psycom or anyone for that fucking matter to tear you away from me! its a promise that ill keep forever witht he others i made to you!"

Continued snow as he seriously looked into his play t-.....lover...yea...a real fucking lover other than serah. No fuck serah! she wasn't his lover anymore hope was snows lover now and he felt like he could take anyone on the whole fucking world and any eidolons that came with it!

Hope blushed and looked so..innocent from snows words and he just laid there in snows arms till the sun came up and the others would start waking up soon

" I wanted to say so....so much more....but..." Replied the flusterd and teased hope

Snow laughed and kissed hopes forhead " Do you love me?"

Hope nodded blushing

"say it"

Hope blushed and look flustered as he knew they could be caught at any moment

" n-now?...but...what if..." studdered hope

Snow looked down a little depressed and got up " kid...its...its fine" he lied

" im gona go on...ill leave first so you won't get caught with a creepy ol m-" He said in pain till he got interrupted by hopes abrupt hug

"snow....i...i love you, I love how you make me feel safe and protected...I love how we can have nothing but ourseleves but yet you make me feel happier than any other person in this god forsaken world! Snow...I love you...and i dont want anyt-...us to change at all"

Snow kissed him and pinned him against the rocky wall feeling excited and so passionate as he kissed hope until he felt a surge of pain shoot through him as lightning slashed snows back

"Snow! a-are you ok?" said hope in horror as he saw blood seep out of his lovers back

Lighting: " how dare you do this to her! ill fill cids focus and end you right here and right now for doing this to her!"

She yelled as she leaped through the air and attacked the two lovers head on

Sorry its crappy right now its 1:52 am and i felt like i needed to write this as soon as possible it just poured out of me! I love this pairing and I hope you guys like my fanfic. I know im not anything special when it comes to writing but i love doing it and i hope people can enjoy my fics too. Bye!

Javier


End file.
